Naughty Human, Naughty Vampire
by Climmillionaire
Summary: A Twilight Oneshot. Violet is fed up with Emmett not giving her what she wants. She wants him and thats that. So she sets out to get what she wants.


I smiled to myself as I looked into the mirror. Alice was right, I would look good in this. He wouldn't be able to control himself when he saw me in this. He would want me just as much as I wanted him.

Its been weeks since I last had any physical contact of any kind with him. He was very scared at the prospect of hurting me in any sort of way since the last time.

But I didn't care, I wanted him. I needed him and he was going to give me what I wanted if I had to seduce him to get it.

I quickly grabbed my trenchcoat and swiftly walked out of my front door.

If I wanted my plan to work then I would have to work swiftly. I know majority of the Cullens would be gone leaving just me and him at their home.

Off on there hunting trip as they called it. Just to give me and him a little privacy. That we very much needed.

Picking up a little bit of speed, I imagined what I would be like.

Him gently grabbing my thighs as he thrusted, quicker and faster into me over time. Pinching my nipple with one hand and stroking my aching, swollen clit with the other. Bitting and nibbling at my earlobe as I screamed his name over and over again. His animalistic growl sending me over the edge.

Just thinking about it had dripping wet.

I finally pulled into the Cullens drive way. I made sure to turn off the car and quickly run up to there driveway. I knocked on the door and waited for him to

As soon as he opened the door I wanted him. The way he stood there made my knees almost go weak. It didn't help the he could probably see me dripping down my leg.

"Violet, what are you doing here?"

"I came here to see you Emmett."

"Well come on in then."

I followed him into his house as he gently shot the door behind me.

"Do you want anything? Something to drink, something to eat?"

"Something to drink would be lovely"

I walked myself to the kitchen as he followed closely behind me. He went to the refrigerator and pulled out my favorite drink, Sprite.

"Here you go."

I took it from him and smiled. I hope he know what he was getting himself into.

I wanted him. I craved for him to touch me in any sort of way. I needed him to sooth the fire that was raging inside of me.

I drank some of the Sprite and set in down on the counter. I slowly walked over to where he was leaning against the table.

As I got closer I could see his eyes get darker.

"Emmett, I have something I wanted to show you"

I took of my trenchcoat to reveal the lingerie Alice picked up for me from Victoria Secret.

I saw his eyes get darker as he got consumed with Lust. I had to thank Alice for getting me this. I knew that he loved it when I would where lacey, polka dotted things such as this. But, it was a far cry from what I would normally where for him.

I reached for his chin and pulled him closer. I shoved my lips against his that they would probably be brused afterwards. I pushed him so that he was laying on the table.

I slowly unbuttened his pants. I then pulled his zipper down slowly. I watched as his manhood sprang for out of the tight confinements of his pants.

I pulled down his boxers and threw them behind me.

I dropped to my knees infront of him and and slowly raked my tongue down the side of his manhood.

As I continued licking up and down I teased the tip of him. I felt small amounts of pre cum leak out. I smiled to myself.

He loved when I did this. It drove him wild to have me do this for him.

Deciding that what I was doing was enough torture for now I slid him into my mouth.

I slowly moved my head up and down as I played with his sack.

I felt his hand push my head down. Indicating that he wanted me to go faster.

So I went faster.

The faster I went, the louder his groans and growls got.

Finally the sweet tasted of him exploded in my mouth. He let out one fierce growl that sent me over the edge too.

By then, I was soaking wet. I needed him right now.

Before I could even think about it, he had my lying on the table.

"Violet, that was amazing."

"I'm glad you liked it. Ive been waiting so long that I needed to come over and take you. I could not wait for you. I needed this Emmett, and I need you!"

"I need you too Violet." He whispered to me. "But I was afraid that after last time I was going to hurt you"

"Emmett, a pulled muscle was nothing. I've had worse things happen to me."

"I know Violet, but me being a vampire, I could hurt you worse then that."

"I know Emmett, I know. But I don't care. I need you Emmett! Cant you see that. Everyday for the last 5 weeks. I have that about that night. The way you thrusted into me and mussaged my clit was nothing like I have ever experienced before. I dreamed of it, every single day. Till I couldn't take it no more. Now I need you like no other Emmett. So I beg you please, take me. Screw me until I wont be able to properly walk for days!"

I could see the inner turmoil run through him. He was struggling with himself, battling his inner demons wether he wanted to do what I requested or not.

I pushed myself up closer to him until we where face to face.

Craving him, needing him I slammed my lips against his. I pulled him as close as possible.

I finally felt his resolve break, because I knew that he felt what I felt. I knew that he would not wait. Could not wait until he took me again.

I felt him slowly slide the straps down and off of my shoulders. The cold air made my nipples tighten into little buds.

He undid the g-string and throw it behind him.

He bent lower until he was face to face with the panties. He bent down and slowly with his teeth pulled down the underwear.

He through one of my legs over his shoulder and slowly breathed on me. He then took his fingers and began to stroke my swollen clit.

Round and round he went. He would alternate from going extremely fast to slow. Before I could climax, he pulled his fingers away.

"Not yet Violet, I can't have you doing that yet now can I?"

He smirked to himself and lowered his face. He shoved his tongue into my into me and began devouring me.

I arched my back and moaned louder than I ever have before. I pushed myself closer to his face in order for him to get more access to me.

The faster he went the louder my moans get. The way his tongue did things to me forced a tidal wave to come over me.

I came for a glorious two minutes. I was like a never ending waterfall.

He positioned himself at my entrance and quickly slid into me. He began to thrust quick and powerful inside of me.

I moaned his name loudly. That brought a smile quickly to his face.

He brought his mouth down to my nipple and began to suck on it. With his other hid he began to gently massage the other.

He quickly stop the assault that he began on my breasts to lean down and whisper in my ear.

"Say my name"

"E-Emmett"

He began to thrust slightly faster than he did last time.

"Say it louder"

"E-EMMETT!"

With a satisfied grin on his face he began to go even faster. Sharp quick thrusts as he began to pound into me.

I could feel my orgasm building and building until I could not take it anymore. I knew that soon he would be cumming too.

He began to go faster and finally came. I was moaned so loud that the maybe his family could hear.

With a few more sharp quick thrusts, he orgasmed. He growled in my ear as he slowed his thrusts down to slow ones.

He finally pulled out as I leaned to place my face on his shoulder to catch my breath.

"Emmett, that was so amazing."

"I know Violet, I know."

"Can we go again?"

The smirk that grew on his told me my answer. He picked me up in his arms and with his vampiric speed he flew up the stairs.

Before we could even get on his bed he already thrusted into me and began a glorious night.


End file.
